This Night
by bammbean
Summary: The Yule Ball has always been a place where romance flourishes, and it is no different for Sirius and Lauren . . . song fic, takes place before "She's Always A Woman"


Disclaimer: Darn JK Rowling thought of the whole boy-wizard-saving-the-world concept before I did! Can you believe it? And Billy Joel is awesome, the song 'This Night' is all his . . . and Senor Laurenpantelones, I love ya, and Sirius does too!

At 2 in the morning, Lauren Russell quietly stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room hoping not to wake everyone. Although, knowing her friends, they were probably awake and waiting for her to come in so they could find out where she had disappeared to for the whole night. Tonight had been the Yule Ball, and the girls had been anticipating the event for ages . . . picking out robes, talking about hair and make up ideas (this was mostly Alyssa), and mostly discussing choices of dates. After much thought, they had all come to the conclusion that they would rather not go with anyone, they would have more fun as a group. All of them had turned down quite a few dates (Lindsay had been really pissed when she had been forced to turn down Remus' invitation.).

Although for Lauren, her reality had far surpassed her fantasies. Sirius Black had walked up to her halfway through the dance, right when she was just about to spike the punch and make things more interesting. He always had had the worst sense of timing. He had taken her hand without saying a word, and led her out into the courtyard. . . .

"Lauren!" Alyssa squealed, snatching Lauren out of her thoughts. "Where have you been? It's past two!" Alyssa gave her a mock-look of disapproval, trying to copy the look Lauren gave her whenever she came in late after another fabulous night with some random guy.

"Yeah, we saw you leave with Sirius! What happened?" Lindsay questioned. Pam and Corinne looked on, whispering amongst themselves.

"Well . . . He took me out to the courtyard, like you saw . . . and the music was playing . . . and we danced . . ." Lauren didn't know what to do. For some reason, she didn't want to talk about what had happened, she wanted to keep it her own little secret. But she couldn't keep this from her friends.

She began . . .

"Didn't I say

I wasn't ready for romance

Didn't we promise

We would only be friends

And so we danced

Though it was only a slow dance

I started breaking my promises

Right there and then."

Sirius had held her, slowly rotating her in perfect time to the music. He sure could dance . . . She didn't know what to say and before she could think of something, he had leaned in towards her, his breath on her cheek . . .

"Didn't I swear

There would be no complications

Didn't you want someone

Who's seen it all before?"

So Sirius was as unsure as she was. They had both fought so hard to keep this from happening . . . especially since he'd been with some girl Jackie for a couple of months. . . but that had ended as fast as it had begun, Lauren had never found out why. Lauren had talked herself into not interfering with Sirius' relationship, she wasn't like that. Even when he'd made his feelings towards her quite clear one night when they were both serving detention. It just wasn't meant to be. They were too different . . . or maybe the problem was that they were too alike. When Sirius whispered those words, she was taken back.

She replied,

"Now that you're here

It's not the same situation

Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore."

Lauren could no longer deny how she felt about him and she was tired of fighting it. He was so confusing to her. Sirius continued holding her, swaying to the rhythm, saying,

"This night is mine

It's only you and I

Tomorrow

Is a long time away

This night can last forever."

It was his way of saying that he didn't know if he wanted anything to change between them, but he also was tired of worrying about it. He just wanted to let his thoughts go, and let this happen. It was what she wanted too. She was still hesitant, replying,

"I've been around

Someone like me should know better

Falling in love

Would be the worst thing I could do"

She was afraid to give her heart to anyone, especially to someone like Sirius. She had been with a guy Frank around the same time Sirius had been with Jackie, but she hadn't had true feelings for him. Not feelings like the ones she had for Sirius.

He whispered,

"Didn't I say

I needed time to forget her

Aren't you running from someone

Who's not over you?"

Lauren had known Sirius would bring Frank and Jackie into it. But they both knew those relationships hadn't been real. Lauren couldn't keep it to herself anymore . . .

"How many nights

Have I been lonely without you?

I tell myself

How much I really don't care."

He responded,

"How many nights

Have I been thinking about you?

Wanting to hold you

But knowing you would not be there."

This was hard for both of them . . . neither knew what they wanted.

Sirius continued,

"This night

You're mine

It's only you and I

I'll tell you

To forget yesterday

This night we are together."

Maybe things didn't have to change . . . Lauren still didn't know what this night meant, but she no longer cared. When Sirius leaned in to kiss her, she didn't mind for once in her life. She didn't hold backer her feelings, She didn't hide.

"Lauren!" Corinne shouted, "So you danced? What does it mean? What are you going to do when you see him tomorrow?" Lauren smiled to herself, and before walking up the dormitory stairs, said,

"Tomorrow

Is such a long time away

This night can last forever."

The End! R&R!!!!!!!!!


End file.
